Alpha's Mate
by HarperC23
Summary: Derek had heard forever Alpha's growing stronger once their mate was found. Who knew his was standing next to him in the form of a half werewolf/half fae known to most as Kurt Carrington. Then again there was always something there. However, the joy is short lived as Kate Argent has returned with not only her Berserkers but a resurrected Kali and Ennis as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys yet another Glee/Teen Wolf crossover with the main couple being Kurt/Derek. Supporting couples will be Scott/Kira, Tracy/Josh, Stiles/Theo, Lydia/Parrish, Liam's single, Danny/Ethan, Cora/Aiden, Malia/Allison, Erica/Boyd, Sherriff/Natalie Martin, Chris/Melissa and Brett/Mason. Additional information below before the chapter.**

 **ALPHA'S MATE INFO:**

 **Kurt is half werewolf and half fae**

 **His powers include: super strength, fire bending, teleportation, and telekinesis**

 **His eye color while shifted is purple**

 **Last name is Carrington instead of Hummel**

 **He like Jackson was adopted by Sienna Carrington (Gal Gadot) and Taylor Carrington (Chris Hemsworth)**

 **He has three older siblings: Brothers: Skye Carrington (Brandon Larracuente) and Tristan Carrington (Ross Butler). Sisters are: Lindsey Carrington (Elle Fanning), Vanessa Carrington (Emma Roberts) and Tessa Carrington (Camila Mendes)**

 **Most the OC's will be minor characters**

 **Kurt does have an ex not sure he will be casted yes, he is his name is Monroe Willis (Brandon Beemer)**

 **Derek has known that Kurt's his mate for at least three years prior to the first chapter**

 **All the pack members are the same age except Derek, Parrish and Cora who are older**

 **Villains of the fic include: Kate, Ennis, Kali, and Garrett**

 **Garrett wants Kurt as his mate**

 _ **BOLD ITALICS = THOUGHTS**_

 **ALPHA'S MATE: (CH.1: You Have to Tell Him)**

 _ **God, he looked good, well he always looks fucking amazing, but damn do those jeans shape that perfect ass.**_ Derek's thoughts rushed through his head as the object of his desire stood in front of him, bent over in another pair of his skin-tight jeans while he tied his shoes. His wolf howled with desire to claim his mate right there in front of the whole pack. Yes, that's right mate. Kurt was his mate, and though they had known and fought together for over two years now it didn't hit Derek till five months ago.

The minute it came crashing through the stupider he felt for now realizing it sooner. The minute he saw the boy he was drawn to him. It always felt right being around him, and even better when the boy would pull him into one of his hugs. He also got insanely jealous during Kurt's relationship with his old boyfriend another wolf from Satomi's pack Monroe Willis.

While he got Monroe's appeal through his physical appearance, he couldn't deny the guy was gorgeous. He had little else going for him, well at least according to Derek. However, it would seem he won Kurt over which made the Alpha's jealousy and hatred of the guy grow even stronger.

The relationship lasted eighteen months, the longest eighteen months of Derek Hale's life but it was over now which left the wolf feeling bittersweet. On one hand he was thrilled the asshole was gone, on the other it ended when Kurt found out the dick had been cheating on him the last four months of their relationship with a known drug addict.

That's the thing about Kurt Alexander Carrington, you only get one chance. After that he's done with you, because if you blew that chance it had to be a major reason it cost you the boy in your life. Monroe didn't seem to get this as he showed up to the reconstructed Hale house during a pack meeting begging for Kurt to forgive him. The thing was he already had. Forgive and forget was Kurt's motto so he did he forgave Monroe and now he wanted to forget him.

There were no tears on his end, he stayed strong and let the fuck up know there was no coming back from his mistake. With that said he shut the door before the boy could beg anymore and went back to the meeting, single and available for Derek to claim if he wanted to.

He didn't he gave the boy time, five months to be exact and while they say patience is virtue that person had never met Cora Hale.

"Fuck sake Derek, fucking tells him already!" She hissed glaring at the boy who stared at the boy who held his heart before pulling his sister into another room and closing the door, praying Kurt hadn't heard.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled, eyes glowing red to which Cora simply rolled her eyes

"The push you fucking need. Fuck sake Derek, it's been five months and guess what? When you're not staring at him with longing and love, he's staring at you." Cora replied

"I know Cora, it's just this is big! It's a lot to accept and deal with and I don't want to overwhelm him."

His sister looked at him like he was a fucking idiot. Walking closer she stared into his eyes searching for something that was until the hand his didn't see coming hit upside the head.

"CORA!" He growled again but his sister wasn't giving in

"Overwhelm him? Are you fucking blind to the fact that he's half werewolf and half fae? He's been fighting by your side for the past four years now. Does he ever seem overwhelmed? Fuck no so stop being an idiot or you'll lose him to someone else." She said smiling at the anger the threat of his mate being taken from him brought to his face. He was about to talk again before Cora interrupted him.

"Tell him Derek, soon." She said with a gentle smile before leaving and joining the pack in the other room again. It was then something interesting happened. He agreed with his sister, he did need to tell Kurt and he had to tell him tonight. Storming out of the room he asked for everyone except Kurt to leave the room, so they could talk in private.

Stiles and Scott gave Kurt a supportive pat on the back before they walked out the door leaving the two of them alone.

"Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked with a grin that Derek didn't bother returning making the other boy think that there may have been something he had done.

"Fuck, am I?" He asked again bringing Derek's attention back to the actual question the boy had asked

"No Kurt, you're not in trouble. Well I guess it depends on how you take what I need to tell you." The alpha replied motioning for the boy to join him in the living room. Once he had both seated he turned and with any courage he had left he just let it out.

"You're aware that Alpha's seconds tend to be their mates, well to all of your knowledge we hadn't found my mate. We have, Kurt it's you." Derek said quickly but gently afraid of the boy's reaction. He expected shock or anger but the silence that followed brought his anxiety crashing back.

Just as he was about to turn to the boy a hand was cupping his face and bringing his attention to the hands owner. Kurt simply stared back with something of a combination of shock and joy.

"When?" Kurt whispered

"What?" The alpha asked back not catching on to his question. The boy simply rolled his eyes before repeating the question with more details

"When did you find out?" He asked again. Derek looked back for a second before deciding to just be honest

"Five months ago." He whispered making the boy jump up in surprise

"Five months? You've been holding on to that for five fucking months?" Kurt asked slightly raising his voice. Before Derek could respond the boy was speaking again

"Fuck Derek, anyone with eyes could see I had a crush on you. That we had connection, so it's not that shocking to find out I am indeed your mate what's surprising is you not telling me five months ago." Kurt said while pacing around the room

"You were finally getting over Monroe I didn't want to overwhelm you." Derek replied it was a weak defense he could see in the boys eyes he thought so too

"Derek, come on. I was over Monroe the morning after I ended it. Try again." Kurt's said while crossing his arms and giving the alpha his no bull shit glare. Staring back, seconds passed before Derek answered honestly.

"I didn't think you would want me." He whispered silence filled the room before the sound of Kurt's boots clicking across the floor brought the boys feet into the alpha's line of vision. Once again Kurt's hand brought the alphas vision back to him revealing the boy staring back with a pained expression.

"Derek, come on. The years we've danced around each other? The fucking obvious connection? The fact that it never really felt right with Monroe? Derek it's always been you. Don't ever fucking doubt that." Kurt replied before bringing their lips together in one of the most passionate kisses either had ever felt.

It was so much more than anything either had ever experienced before. It held so much promise that this was right, that they were right. Neither wanted to let that feeling go, sadly oxygen became a factor and they pulled away from each other while still holding each other close.

"I've been looking for you forever." Derek whispered

"Me too Derek, me too."

With that said they both spent the rest of the night in each other's arms while Kurt also dodged text messages from Stiles, Scott, Liam, Lydia, Kira and pretty much the whole pack. They could wait a few hours, this was their night.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 1. I will have the second chapter up sometime January. I am working on so many fics so please update me with some reviews and let me know what you think! Happy Holidays guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys so I'm finally updating this fic with chapter 2 as I am updating all my fics and uploading the first chapter in a bunch of new fics. Please check those out at my page as I have been working very hard. I am hoping to have chapter 3 of this fic up by April 4** **th** **so please keep coming back to check and see if that update happened! Also, this story is going to be a total of 32 chapters!**

 **ALPHA'S MATE INFO:**

 **Kurt is half werewolf and half fae**

 **His powers include super strength, fire bending, teleportation and telekinesis**

 **His eye color while shifted is purple**

 **Kurt's last name is Carrington instead of Hummel**

 **He was adopted by Sienna Carrington (Gal Gadot) and HARVEY Carrington (Chris Hemsworth)**

 **I CHANGED Kurt's father's name from Taylor to HARVEY**

 **He has three older siblings: Brothers: Skye Carrington (Brandon Larracuente) and Tristan Carrington (Ross Butler). Sisters are Lindsey Carrington (Elle Fanning), Vanessa Carrington (Emma Roberts) and Tessa Carrington (Camila Mendes)**

 **Most the OC's will be minor characters**

 **Kurt does have an ex not sure he will be casted yes, he is his name is Monroe Willis (Brandon Beemer)**

 **Derek has known that Kurt's his mate for at least three years prior to the first chapter**

 **All the pack members are the same age except Derek, Parrish and Cora who are older**

 **Villains of the fic include Kate, Ennis, Kali, and Garrett**

 **Garrett wants Kurt as his mate**

 **ALPHA'S MATE (CH.2:)**

It was the next day and Kurt was making his way to his car after school when he heard his name being shouted, turning his smiled softly as his friend Garrett are his way over to him.

"Hey Garrett, what's up?" Kurt asked noticing the hopeful grin on Garrett's face

"Listen Kurt I have liked you for a long time and I would like to take you out on a date this weekend if you would let me, I know that we…" It was then that Garrett noticed how silent and uncomfortable the beautiful boy had gone and it was that he noticed the mark and his face fell

"Garrett" Kurt tried but Garrett was interrupting

"You found your mate?" The boy asked and though it was said in a whisper the anger was evident

"Yes, but Garrett I really do like you as a friend, maybe we could still go as friends?" Kurt asked

"Who is it?" Garrett all but demanded and his eyes flashed making Kurt on edge

"Derek" Kurt answered himself growing angry at Garrett's reaction, sure he could understand how the news that Kurt wasn't available could hurt the other boy, but even then, they were friends and finding your mate was a amazing accomplish, one that Garrett should be happy for Kurt in doing so.

"Derek Hale? Really?" Garrett asked with a laugh and it was then that Kurt had enough

"What the fuck is your problem? Derek's a great guy, he's your friend remember? I'm sorry if I hurt you but it's no reason to treat neither I nor Derek like this." Kurt growled catching Garrett by surprise and though the boy tried to back track and apologize the damage was done and Garrett watched in shock as Kurt stormed away as his own anger was boiling inside.

Fucking Derek, he knew Garrett liked Kurt and he took him anyway well for now that is because everyone knew you could lose your mate as quickly as you found them especially if they were dead.

Meanwhile as Kurt was making his way to his car his phone went off with his father's ringtone. Calming down Kurt got in his car and answered the call with a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked his father as he waited for the reply

"Hey buddy well the family knows you found your mate, and your mother and I are dying to meet him. So, is there anyway he could come to the house for dinner one night this week?" Harvey asked his son and Kurt himself found a large smile forming on his lips as excitement ran through his veins

"I'm sure he would dad, can I call him now and call you back?" Kurt asked and his father laughed as he agreed leaving Kurt to hang up and quickly call Derek who answered on the first ring

"Hey babe, what's up?" Derek asked though Kurt couldn't see it he knew the older man was smiling

"Well my father just called, and my family wants to meet you" Kurt replied the silence that followed not only shocked Kurt it scared him, did Derek not want to meet his family? Was he hoping to not have to see them very much once he and Kurt were living together and everything? If so, that was going to be a deal breaker for Kurt

"Derek? Are you still there?" Kurt asked with fear only to sigh when Derek responded

"Yes, babe I'm here and whatever fears are running through your gorgeous brain right now forget about them Kurt. I want to meet your family, of course I do. It's just…" Derek again paused this time Kurt spoke up

"Just what Derek?"

"I'm nervous, I'm fucking nervous as fuck Kurt. Families are hard for me and you know why, fuck I haven't had to ever deal with a significant others family ever before. What if they hate me?" Derek whispered

"Baby they're going to love you, because I love you and you love me"

"I do love you Kurt, I love you so fucking much." Derek said with passion and it was then that Kurt knew he had to see his mate, which was how he found himself running up the stairs of Derek's loft, finding the door already open wide when he got there he shrieked in surprise when Derek jumped out from no where and threw Kurt over his shoulder and ran them both up to his bedroom before throwing Kurt on his bed, joining him instantly and capturing his lips in a heated kiss as the younger man removed his and Derek's shirt before starting on the pants, before Derek stopped him and made him look in his mate's eyes.

"If we do this now it's going to be the best sex of either of our lives and it's going to be all fucking day and night until we can't get it up anymore, you ready for that…." Kurt caused the older man to cut his speech off by a loud moan that roared from the older man's throat as Kurt was already on his knees, completely naked and blowing Derek's thick cock with more passion than anyone had before.

"Fuck babe, you're fucking amazing at that!" Derek continued to moan before grabbing Kurt and flipping him over leaving the young man's glistening hole on full display as Derek leaned forward and began lapping at it, loving both the taste and screams coming from his lover.

"Eat me baby, fucking eats me!" Kurt screamed as Derek tongue fucked the boy was speed that Kurt tried to reciprocate as he took the entire length down his throat; They both moaned and writhed under their mate's talented tongue before both screamed out before cum erupted from both of their cocks.

Kurt quickly facing Derek and kissing him slower but with no less love than before it continued until Derek found Kurt straddling his cock and staring into his eyes.

"I love you" Kurt said with a smile

"I am fucking love, I love you oh god babe!" Derek groaned as Kurt fully sank down before grinning and riding Derek at rapid speed before the Alpha couldn't hold it in as he grabbed Kurt's hips rougher than he had before and began fucking Kurt at full strength and speed leaving Kurt a screaming mess.

"Fuck baby so fucking good!"

"Like that? Fucking take me babe." Derek growled as his eyes glowed crimson red as he threw Kurt on all fours and fucked him from behind, against the wall, against the fridge and on every surface they came across until both men roared with glowing eyes one last time before Kurt came all over Derek's chest and Derek came deep inside his mate filling him with load after load of warm cum.

They stayed like that the rest of the day before as promised fucked each other's brains out until finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. Both happier than ever before. Hours later Derek found himself staring at his sleeping mate with love before once again the fear crept through his veins, it didn't matter how much he wanted to shake the feeling he couldn't it was how he found himself knocking on Cora's door his younger sister answering and telling him that he wasn't coming in unless he had showered all his mate's cum away, going so far as to use a black light on him before Derek suggested they talk out on the balcony as he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

"So, what's wrong?" Cora asked as she sipped her wine before Derek could say anything his sister listed how she knew something was wrong

"You're sitting outside with me after you spent the entire day and night making love to your mate. You should still be in bed waiting for him to wake up so you can have a repeat the loudest sex I was traumatized to hear as I came in tonight. I don't think I have ever run away faster." She said making both laugh before Cora waited for Derek to spill

"I'm meeting his family this week" Derek said and that was all Cora needed to hear

"Derek stop panicking, they are going to love you" His sister said

"That's what Kurt said."

"Then why don't you believe him?" Cora asked as she held Derek's hand, her brother sighing before speaking with tears in his eyes

"Things usually don't go the way things should for me, and if they hate me, they could take Kurt away from him Cora and I can't lose him. I just can't" Derek stopped as he allowed the tears to fall and Cora was instantly pulling him into her arms

"Shah, Derek that's not going to happen. That boy loves you just as much as you love him, and his family knows our family tragedy, they would get us being a little awkward around families. Even if they don't though he would never leave you, you know that"

"I hope he knows that" A voice behind them made them jump as they turned and found Kurt walking over to them in boxer briefs and an open robe that he quickly tied as he pulled Derek into a soft kiss before sitting on his mate's lap before turning to Cora and starting a conversation that lasted all night until the three of them waked inside and fell asleep on the couch.

Three days later it was evening and Derek Hale was trying not to sweat through his clothes as Kurt opened the front door leaving Derek speechless at his mate's beauty.

"You mist be Derek, I am Kurt's mom Sienna" The gorgeous woman said as she pulled Derek into a hug before stepping back and leading Derek towards large kitchen wide open doors, that lead them to a gorgeous deck where a man Derek recognized as Kurt's father was grilling kabobs on the grill.

"Hey you made it! Hello Derek, I am Kurt's dad Harvey I am thrilled you made it tonight," Harvey said with a wide smile and a tight hug

"Thank you, Mr. Carrington, Mrs. Carrington" Derek said with a nod before Sienna and Harvey grinned

"Derek you're our sons' mate, you're going to be his husband one day it's Sienna and Harvey to you" Harvey said as a dark haired boy who couldn't more than 5 years older than his mate walked through the same doors he had.

"Skye! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Kurt squealed as the man he learned to be Kurt's oldest brother Skye ran over and hauled Kurt into his arms as he spun them around in a circle before they both had to lie down both laughing hysterically before Skye turned his attention to Derek.

"Derek great to meet you man! I'm Skye" Skye announced as he shook Derek's hand only for four more kids walked out and joined the dinner each other introducing themselves are the rest of Kurt's siblings Tristan, Lindsey, Vanessa and Tessa all pulling Derek into a hug before drinks were poured with Harvey, Sienna, Lindsey and Skye having a martini, Vanessa having a cosmopolitan, Tristan and Tessa having a Long Island Iced Tea and Kurt was made a whiskey sour while Derek had a Long Island Iced Tea as well as his mate's brother and sister.

The night turned out to be well fuck it was the best night Derrek had in a very long time. Well not that far the best night he had was the night he found out Kurt was his mate. Though what made this night amazing as well was the fact that he was winning over Kurt's family as they laughed at his stories of Cora's drunken adventures and taking in the memories Derek had of his fallen family members, minutes later Harvey called out that dinner was ready.

"This is incredible Harvey" Derek said as he swallowed a bite of his kabob making the older man grin

"Thank you, Derek, though you should thank the true chef, the person who made the recipes" Harvey said and before Derek could he realized that everyone's eyes were on Kurt

"Jesus Babe is there anything you can't fucking do?" Derek asked somewhat drunk getting a laugh from everyone

"You'll have to figure that out on your own" Kurt said caught off guard by the passionate kiss Derek gave him before they remembered Kurt's entire family was there with them, they both blushed as they broke away but Derek never let Kurt go as he held him on his lap. 

Three hours later, Sienna and Harvey had gone to bed Derek, Kurt and all the kids were still wide awake and all beyond drunk as they play pool, darts and cards against humanity down in the basement. Kurt had once again proven how amazing he was by beating all his siblings in pool but was far to drunk to be trusted with darts that game was won by Derek and Lindsey.

They continued going until all had enough and had gone to bed

"I love your family" Derek announced as he pulled Kurt into his arms and up against his chest as he kissed Kurt's long neck as he continued talking about what he loved the most about everyone before stopping without mentioning his mate

"What jerk what about me? What do you love the most about me?" Kurt demanded giggling as Derek kissed him all over

"Everything but right now I love getting to make love to you, all night" The alpha growled before pulling Kurt into an eight hours love making session, both of them thankful the room was sound proofed.

 **AN: Wow, so there are chapter 2 guys! I am really loving writing this fic and hoping to have chapter 3 up by the first week in April. Until then take it easy and remember to visit my page for uploads or update until then take it easy!**


End file.
